Cheated
by jessica032648
Summary: Did Abby get cheated? R
1. Chapter 1

So I was really bored, this is what comes of my boredom most of the time. They aren't mine. L I wish they were. Well Gibbs and Abby anyways. This isn't beta read so all mistakes are mine and I will apologize now for them. Thanks for reading. Possibly a one shot, but I have a second chapter done just in case. If it's wanted, let me know. Read and review.

Abby was in her boss's house, on their first day off in over two weeks, sharing a drink and friendly conversation. Gibbs was, as usual, working on the boat while Abby did most of the talking. They were both, however, doing their fare share of drinking.

"So when it's done do I get to go out with you? Or are you gonna burn this one too?" Abby asked him, smiling when he stopped sanding and took a drink of his bourbon before giving her a small grin.

"If I ever get one done, yeah, you can go out on it with me. Don't hold your breath waiting for it though. This is the fourth one I have started down here, remember." He smiled at her as she gave a short laugh and Abby stood up, grabbing her glass to get a refill. Gibbs handed her the bottle and crawled under the shell of his boat to sit down for a minute or two to take a break. Abby quickly followed suit and sat down across from him, pulling a deck of cards out of her back pocket.

"Play a hand of Rummy or something?" she asked, already shuffling the cards. Gibbs nodded his head and she dealt them each their seven cards, setting the rest of the deck down and flipping over the top card.

"One hand, maybe 2 and then I have to get back to work on this," he said, waving his hand through the air, indicating the boat he was sanding. He drew his card, studied his hand for a moment and discarded the same card, grabbing the bottle of bourbon before bringing his hand back. He took a couple of drinks and set the bottle back on the hard floor.

Thirty minutes and half the bottle later, the 2 hand game was over, Abby having been defeated the second time around. Gibbs stood back up and held his hand out to help Abby to her feet. Ducking down they both crawled back out from under the boats frame, Abby leaning her back up against a spot close to where he had once again started sanding. Gibbs listened intently as his friend rambled on about some new scientific breakthrough she had recently read about in some science journal. They finished off the rest of the bourbon and walked upstairs to order some sort of food. All that drinking on an empty stomach was never a good idea.

The kid from the Chinese restaurant got there about 20 minutes later with their food and they sat on the couch eating in friendly silence. When they finished, Abby grabbed the trash and made her way into the kitchen to throw it all away.

"Hey, Gibbs, thanks for dinner. And thanks for…" she trailed off as she turned from the trash can and crashed into Gibbs, who had somehow quietly made his way into the kitchen and had almost pinned her to the wall with his body. Trying to back away, she realized she was trapped between Gibbs' body and the wall and it had suddenly gotten warmer in his house.

"No need to thank me, Abby. Thank you, for the company," he said quietly as he placed his hands on the wall behind her, pushing himself further into her. 'I've had too much to drink,' he thought. He found himself leaning into her, his lips almost on hers when he found his resolve. He straightened his body and looked in her eyes, watching as the emotions flying through them mirrored his own feelings at the moment. The want...the desire...the uncertainty. "This can't happen," he said softly, running a finger gently down the side of her face before pushing himself back. He grabbed the other bottle of Wild Turkey off the counter and motioned toward the basement steps.

Abby sighed, following him down to the basement, wondering what had caused the odd exchange between them just moments ago. 'The need for another human's touch, I suppose,' she thought to herself. She ran the question through her brain while she filled her glass, and after taking a couple drinks of the harsh liquid she finally agreed with herself and let it go.

"Have you ever thought about it?" she asked when she saw him grab the bottle to take another drink. His eyebrow shot up and she grinned.

"About what?" Gibbs asked, hoping that if he played dumb, she would just let it go. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He had thought about it. As soon as the thoughts went through his brain, he was always quick to push them away. The last thing he needed was to taint his and Abby's friendship. And right now, with them both being drunk (and they were both _very_ drunk), this could easily go into dangerous territory.

"Using each other. People have needs, Gibbs, and we've been friends for years so I really don't think our friendship would be hurt at all. Neither of us is involved with anyone so who would get hurt?" she asked, stopping and taking a drink of the liquid that had started going down like water. "I'm drunker than I thought," she said, talking to herself, but loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"Me too," he stated, ignoring the question and taking another gulp from the bottle before walking over and filling Abby's glass about half way up. She downed the liquid in two drinks and stood up to walk over and grab a sanding block. She walked over to the boat and started sanding a rough piece of the wood, jumping when she felt his hand cover hers. "How many times to I have to tell you, Abbs, with the grain," he chuckled as he guided her hand over the wood. Abby turned and once again, found herself trapped her boss' body and a stationery object.

'What is going on here? When did we get to this point?' she thought when she realized how close they were. It wasn't that she had never thought about him sexually before. She had, more than once. But they were both, two totally different people. They were both definitely drunker than before, in the kitchen. Half of the second bottle already gone just in the short time since they'd come back down to the basement.

Gibbs studied her face for any sort of indication to stop and saw none so he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips over her own, before pulling back slightly to judge her reaction. "I have thought about it," he whispered, "briefly, but I have thought about it." It took her a minute to realize that he was answering her question from earlier. "But, I'm your boss and that automatically makes everything we are doing right now, wrong." He wasn't being very convincing. His hands were still on the frame, keeping her trapped between his body and the shell of his boat. His body was almost pushing into her own and his face was so close to hers that they were breathing the others air. Abby wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. As much as his brain was screaming at him to stop, all the arguments went by the wayside as he leaned forward, ever so slowly, and once again pushed his lips against hers. He was about to pull back, but when she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss before he could pull back, all of his resolve crumbled and he gave in, matching her passion with his own that he hadn't even realized he still had.


	2. Chapter 2

So I got five reviews in under 24 hours, so I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. It's finished now; I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks so much for the great reviews.

Gibbs awoke in his bed around 8 the next morning, his body sore and with a familiar weight on his chest. 'I don't even remember coming upstairs,' he thought, 'the last thing I remember is talking to Abby in the basement.' He sat up, trying to recall the previous night's events. He groaned out loud as the person laying half on him began to stir.

"What the hell?" Abby's familiar voice startled Gibbs and the memories came flooding back to him. The bourbon, the flirting. The passion between them. Abby sat up and looked around, her eyes growing wide when they landed on Gibbs' face. "How much did we drink, Gibbs? And why am I naked?" she whispered, a grin crossing her face as she realized he was just as naked. "What happened? I mean, I can see what obviously happened, but how di…" she was cut off by a finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I apparently let…something, get out of control, and it shouldn't have." Abby could see what looked like confusion pass over his face at the word something.

"I think we both did, Gibbs. You aren't the only one to blame here, I guess we were both pretty smashed last night." A grin passed over her face as she continued. "I just wish I could remember it." She noticed the look that passed over his face and her grin got wider. "I mean I almost feel kinda cheated here."

Gibbs smiled at her, glad that she wasn't mad and thinking he'd taken advantage of her. If he was honest with himself, he wanted a repeat. He almost felt cheated, himself. And looking at her right now, he wasn't the only one that wanted a repeat. He was startled as Abby stood, wrapping the blanket securely around her body, and made her way to the bathroom down the hall, giving him the bathroom that was in his room. He walked to the bathroom, grabbing his boxers on the way, and when he came back out, Abby had returned to his bed and was now sitting on the edge, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders loosely, but still enough to cover her. He sat down beside her and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his head as he thought of what to say. "I'm not entirely sure what to think about this," he admitted. "I want to totally forget everything, because it's a situation neither of us should be in, because it's wrong. But I want to remember everything. I _need_ to forget it all though, because if I don't, it's very likely there might just be a repeat." He gave a short laugh at that statement and looked over to find her staring at him, an amused expression on her face.

"A repeat huh?" she laughed at the thought, more intrigued than amused by it. "A drunken repeat," she asked, "or a sober one?" she finished softly, looking back at him to see him staring intently at the floor. He felt the bed shift and looked over to see her lying on her back, the blanket from before underneath her and not covering anything.

"Abby, I'm not sure…" he stopped when she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her naked form. "Abby, I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly, his body hovering just slightly above hers. He looked down at her naked body and sighed longingly. Gibbs dipped his head down like he was about to kiss her and stopped just short of her lips. In words that were barely a whisper he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" and she nodded her head before she felt his lips brush her own. He pulled back slightly to study her face.

"Are you sure this is what _you_ want, Gibbs?" he nodded slowly, and once again dipped his head forward, claiming her lips with a heated passion he'd long forgotten he even had.

The End


End file.
